Optical networks are becoming the data transmission medium of choice in the networking field. Among other advantages, optical networks generally have a higher bandwidth and lower power/line loss. To these ends, optical fibers carrying data typically connect with an optical switching device that transmits incoming light signals to selected other connected optical fibers. An optical switching device (“switch”) thus typically has at least one input and a plurality of outputs. Internal mirrors within the switch reflect encoded light beams from the input to a selected one of the outputs.
One common characteristic in many prior art mirrors is the relative locations of the inputs and outputs. Specifically, the inputs on many prior art switches often are on a different side of the switch than that of the outputs. Consequently, some such switches can be relatively intolerant to unintended switch movement relative to the fibers. For example, unintended movement may misalign various components, thus adversely affecting switch performance. In addition, such switches cannot use a single ribbon fiber to connect with all of the inputs and outputs.